The Great Alphabet Hunt
The Great Alphabet Hunt is a Mr Men special made in 1992 from Abbey Broadcast Communications, it was written by Bernie Kaye and Terry Ward and included the voices of Jill Shilling and David Shaw Parker. Plot Mr. Clever tells us about how he and his friends when on a bus trip to hunt for the alphabet. When someone finds a letter, Mr. Clever writes the word in his book. When he doesn't know where it is, Mr. Tickle gives it to him, and Mr. Clever tells us the story about when the Mr Men and the Little Miss travel around Misterland for words that begin with letters of the alphabet. A, B, C, D, E, F Little Miss Helpful tell Mr. Clever to stop as she spots an apple tree and an ant who is trying to bring the apple home and Mr. Clever writes apple and ant down in his alphabet book. They pass by Mr. Bounce bouncing next to a bouncing ball. Mr. Greedy then tell Mr. Clever to stop the bus again so he can go into the cake shop for the current cake in the window so he can eat it. Little Miss Sunshine spots Little Miss Splendid walking her dog and stop for Mr. Strong who is carrying a basket full of eggs. Mr. Funny suggests that fish should be added to the alphabet book and Mr. Clever adds flying. Mr. Mischief asks Mr. Nonsense about naming four members that belong to the cat family in which Mr. Nonsense replies with a picture saying "There's a mummy cat, a daddy cat and uh two kittens". G. H, I, J, K The bus drives past Little Miss Neat in some long grass, Mr. Happy says that his name should be added while Little Miss Splendid says it's too easy but not before Mr. Happy suggests hat should be added as well. Mr. Clever stops the bus as she can't write anymore words in the alphabet book as his pen stopped working. Mr. Nonsense tell Mr. Clever to shake the pen in which results ink spilling onto Mr. Nonsense and he quickly remarks "I (the letter i) as in ink". They drive past sheep jumping and knitting before they arrive in a zoo where Mr. Uppity spots a kangaroo flying a kite and Mr. Nonsense replies with a kite flying a kangaroo. Mr. Worry asks Mr. Quiet about what is big, scary, has six legs, red eyes and big sharp teeth. L, M, N, O, P Little Miss Sunshine sees a lion while Mr. Funny can't tell apart which is the monkey between a monkey and Mr. Mischief. Mr. Nosey's nose is honked by Mr. Nonsense while Mr. Tickle visits the zoo's aquarium where he along with Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nosey and Little Miss Scatterbrain see an orange octopus and Mr. Messy is seen in a pig sty. Mr. Small falls into a bowl of soup. Q, R, S, T, U The bus drives to a castle where the Mr. Men and Little Misses queue up to see a queen inwhich the sight of the queen makes Mr. Quiet faint. Mr. Tall spots a raven in front of him while at his feet is a rabbit that hops away. Mr. Greedy finds the the castle kitchen, Mr. Fussy upsets Mr. Jelly before he calms down and suggests Teapot and M. Greedy's tummy. The Mr. Men and Little Misses leave the castle and huddle under Mr. Tall's umbrella as it begins to rain. V, W, X, Y, and Z Little Miss Magic magics up a vase and a violin, a wizards stops the rain, a worm tell Mr. Clever to keep the noise down and Little Miss Helpful suggests adding "exit" to the alphabet book as it contains the letter X. Mr. Uppity and Mr. Happy spot a yacht with yellow sails and Mr. Lazy is found sleeping at the very back of the bus. At the end of the hunt, the Mr. Men and Little Misses cheer. Words found A''' * Apple * Ant '''B * Bounce * Ball C''' * Cake * Currents '''D * Dog * Dots E''' * Eggs * Empty '''F * Fish * Flying G''' * Grass * Green '''H * Happy * Hat I''' * Ink '''J * Jumping * Jumper K''' * Kangaroo * Kite '''L * Lion M''' * Monkey * Mischief '''N * Nose * Nonsense O''' * Orange * Octopus '''P * Pig * Pink Q''' * Queen * Queue '''R * Raven * Rabbit S''' * Sausage * Spaghetti * Spinach '''T * Teapot * Table * Tummy U''' * Umbrella '''V * Vase * Violin W''' * Wizard * Worm '''X * Exit Y''' * Yacht * Yellow '''Z * Zoo Theme Song In the land of Misterland far away there is lots of fun in the Mr. Silly way. '' ''They learn to sing and they learn to say, The letters through and through. They'll see if you can too! A for apple and B for bouncing ball, Then there's C for cake, but Mr. Greedy ate it all! Are you ready for some more! '' ''Mr. Greedy: Mmm Yummy yummy! (spoken) Not you. D for daydream, '' ''and E for eggs you eat, Then there's F for Fussy '' ''and fish and fun '' ''And G for Grumpy '' ''and grass and grand and green And there's H for Helpful. And that's what we shall read! Characters that have appeared Mr. Men * Mr. Clever * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Funny * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Mischief * Mr. Lazy (silent) * Mr. Daydream (silent, carries letter 'd') * Mr. Wrong (silent, intro only) * Mr. Grumpy (silent, carrying letter 'g') * Mr. Topsy-Turvy (silent, playing saxophone, holding letter 't' cameo) * Mr. Dizzy (silent, playing violin, cameo) * Mr. Happy * Mr. Sneeze (intro only) * Mr. Muddle (intro only) * Mr. Mean (intro only) * Mr. Chatterbox (intro only, holding letter 'c') * Mr. Small * Mr. Impossible * Mr. Fussy * Mr. Tall * Mr. Quiet * Mr. Bounce * Mr. Jelly * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Bump * Mr. Uppity * Mr. Messy * Mr. Strong * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Worry Little Miss * Little Miss Helpful * Little Miss Sunshine * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Neat * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Magic * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Fickle (intro only) * Little Miss Giggles (intro only) * Little Miss Late (silent, holding letter 'l') * Little Miss Chatterbox (intro only) * Little Miss Tiny (intro only) * Little Miss Twins (VHS cover only) * Little Miss Shy (silent) * Little Miss Greedy (silent) * Little Miss Scatterbrain (silent) * Little Miss Naughty (silent, holding letter 'n') Goofs * Throughout the program, the characters say the letters except X in their word forms (this might've been intended though) * When Mr. Tall appears with his umbrella, the wizard appears out of nowhere * Besides the wizard, Little Miss Splendid change her black eyes to white eyes. Trivia *There are two VHS releases. One with a blue cover, and one with a green cover used for TV Teddy. *The DVD menu of Mr. Men Great Alphabet Hunt has been criticized for being poorly crafted Gallery VHS/DVD covers Mr Men Great Alphabet Hunt VHS Cover.jpg|The first VHS cover Mr Men Great Alphabet Hunt TV Teddy VHS Front.jpg|The TV Teddy version (front cover) Mr Men Great Alphabet Hunt TV Teddy VHS Back.jpg|The TV Teddy version (back cover) Mr Men Great Alphabet Hunt DVD Menu.jpg|The DVD menu Video Mr Men Little Learners The Great Alphabet Hunt Category:Cartoons